


Trust

by reeby10



Series: Comment Fic [17]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-16 09:42:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3483512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their own safety could never be their number one priority.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Draycevixen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draycevixen/gifts).



> Written for [this prompt](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/600666.html?thread=83733594#t83733594) at [comment_fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/).

“Are you even listening to me?” John asked, frustrated beyond belief. His voice was quiet and Harold wasn't supposed to hear, but a few moments later, Finch emerged from where he’d been working on something underneath the desk, brow creased.

“I assure you, Mr. Reese,” Harold said, “I'm always listening to what you have to say.” John let out a huff of air before he could stop himself, and Harold smiled wryly, inclining his head. “Just because I always listen does not mean I always _do_.”

“I've noticed,” John drawled. Harold had a nasty habit of ignoring John's orders whenever it suited him. It was really quite annoying.

Harold smiled, probably knowing exactly what was going through John's mind. He straightened up, only wincing a little after being under the desk for so long, and moved toward John, stopping only a foot away. “It'll be alright, John,” Harold said quietly, smile softer and more intimate than before. “It always is.”

“For now,” John said darkly, though he was feeling a little more relaxed. He knew they both tried their best, Harold perhaps even more so, but their own safety could never be their number one priority, no matter that John sometimes wished he could protect Harold from all the ills of the world. Their lives just didn't work like that.

“John, I'll be fine. Trust me.”

John let out a slow breath, finding it was easier to smile a little at the end. He leaned forward, brushing a soft kiss across Harold's lips and making them both smile wider. “I trust you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Concrit welcome. If you like my fic, come chat with me [on tumblr](http://voldiebuns.tumblr.com/) or maybe [buy me a coffee](http://ko-fi.com/A7274PC).


End file.
